Night side of abduction
by foodeatspeople
Summary: The last fic for my Monster theme. i do not take credit for the title, which comes from a chapter of the manga. Aizen/oc Lemon mature


2/9/10

Aizen was seated peaceably on his massive bed awaiting his newest 'companion's' arrival. Every so often in his downtime the former captain would require some entertainment, so it would be up to his loyal attendants to find him someone suitable. After all there were only so many times he could call upon Menoly and Loly before he grew tired and they became more bothersome than they were worth.

As it was he was certain there were no more candidates left in Hueco Mundo and certainly none that mandated a second performance. Alas Aizen was afraid he had seen them all and was left wanting.

So when the grand doors opened revealing his lieutenant Gin ushering in a slim, delicate girl he had to applaud his cohort and wonder at where he had obtained her. Judging by her attire he would have to guess somewhere in the real world, her schoolgirl outfit short and enticing.

"That will be all Gin" he told the silver haired fox, who smirking like always turned closing the door behind him. The girl stood fixed to the spot, her wide eyes taking everything in. Though she didn't appear frightened, it was easy to see her reservations at being here alone in his presence. He motioned for the girl to approach him and after a moment she did so, hesitant steps taking her to stand in front of the sexy ex captain. He stared quite pleased as she met his gaze, one hand played with her hair, letting it slip from his fingers, finding it silky smooth.

He smiled seductive and collected her to him, placing her on his lap straddling his legs. Here he placed a large warm hand on her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumb. They were soft as well but just how did they taste? Leaning forward he captured them in his mouth, running his tongue across the seam. Before he knew it, she bit him hard enough to draw a speck of blood as he backed off to inspect his bloody lip. "Hm" he mused licking it, tasting the tang of copper.

She didn't appear to be anything but fragile and yet she had bitten him without much provocation. They hadn't but just begun and already she was showing promise. He smiled while she eyed him with narrowed orbs. "So you are not as innocent as you look."

In a split second he was on top of her as she lay sprawled on the bed, her sweater and button down shirt had been removed as he stared down at her. "Excellent; that makes this more interesting." His mouth found hers again as they kissed while his hand fondled a mound through her bra. She mumbled something but it was muffled as she squirmed unsuccessful underneath him. Releasing her mouth, his hand slipped her bra down, allowing him full access as his mouth trailed her neck.

She tried hitting him, beating his still clothed person but to no avail, he didn't budge. Instead he tweaked and pinched a nipple, rolling it in his fingers while her body arched of its own accord, much to her dismay. "Stop" she tried a little breathless but he continued to massage her, kneading her breasts roughly.

"Ah, but I have just begun." He said, lowering his head to suck and lick her tender bosom. She gasped and groaned, clearly in pleasure though she wanted badly to deny it. When he lifted back off, she was free to breath, her face flushed and panting; she watched him as he removed his jacket and hoari, leaving bared flesh in his wake. Seeing her expression he chuckled amused and resumed his sinful ministrations, leaving saliva and gooseflesh on her body. Needing more he began undoing her skirt, taking it off so as to trail his hands over her bared thighs, noting the tremble where she shook. She was losing, quickly.

He found her center rubbing her through the thin cloth while she struggled. When he leaned down to recommence lavishing her breasts and neck, his finger ceased swirling over her so that his hand could remove the bothersome block. Now exposed, he slipped in his finger deftly moving in and out forcing her to cry out with this new invasion.

"Stop, please" she begged, her head turned to one side, her eyes shut. He watched her impassive before adding a second digit, still pumping rapidly. She may not have been too keen on his attention but her body was as it swelled with warmth, coating his fingers with her essence. Ever pleased, Aizen decided that was enough foreplay and removed his hakamas, invigorated now that he was unencumbered.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the proceedings as he came to lie back over her; swiftly he took up her most prized belonging, plunging forward breaking the barrier retaining her virginity. She screamed in distress and agonized choked tears flooded her vision then fell.

Having felt something and seeing the blatant pain the girl was in he realized what had happened. She was a virgin. The ex captain's eyes narrowed slightly as she writhed. _Gin did not mention she was a virgin._ He thought quite annoyed. Nevertheless he carried on in his movements like nothing was out of the ordinary, calm strong strokes, attempting not to hurt her more than had been.

Her eyes were welled shut in pain yet the tears still fell. Trying a different tactic he braced her back, lifting her upper body to him, supporting her offering what comfort he could. Her arms were still to her side, they hung limply until instinctively she grabbed onto him, her nails in his back and shoulder. She still cried, the water falling onto his neck while he continued to thrust slowly.

Eventually her sobs evened out and he was able to set her back down picking up speed in his movements. He claimed her chest with his mouth, nipping and suckling and she moaned slightly. Finally her peak came and she was sent over the edge panting, but still appearing to be in pain. Not satisfied he flipped her, arranging her so she was on her knees with his arm around her chest, groping. His pride would not allow the girl to go unfulfilled so he took up once more hoping the new position and added depth would bring a greater pleasure. While his hand fondled her breasts and nipples, the other found her pearl teasing it skillfully, forcing her to moan desperate.

His own release was not far off however he managed to stroke her need, bringing her to climax before his own was met. When she grew limp in his arm, he set her down on her side watching as she turned to her back; weakly her eyes met him before exhaustion took hold.

When she awoke he was there, shirtless watching her. He had a tray of food and his eyes were bright. She shifted, cringing when the action sent pain through her body. Aizen noticed this and moved so he leaned over her, one arm rested on the bed. "I imagine you're in pain."

She watched him warily and didn't respond; it was quite obvious. "It was not my intention. However I may help with that." So saying he moved down her body, to the place it hurt the most and with smooth strokes lapped at her abused entrance, tasting the blood and earning a whimper of protest.

"Ah, please…don't" she tried though he continued unhindered. When he could no more taste the blood, he came back up seeing her eyes shut once more.

Not feeling him anymore, she opened her eyes; he was seated next to her and held the tray out for her. "You should eat" he told her but she only stared. What was he crazy?

She turned away from him, her head to the side not meeting his eyes. Really he had had no intention of harming her, certainly not as harsh as he had been. If he had known she were a virgin he would have been more gentle; after all hurting her would only make it that much more difficult for him in the future. He took her chin in his hand and turned her to meet him.

"Please eat. It will get your strength back up."

She jerked her head away from him, sitting up to glare heatedly. "Oh? Why should I? What's the point in eating when I know what that 'energy' will be used for; only to pleasure _you_ in your sick fantasy or until I'm no longer interesting, then what? I'll be passed off to the next creep? Hah, I'd rather starve now and save the trouble."

Aizen watched her fiery display, not in the least bit angry; rather he was more turned on. She was not one to lie down, despite her frail appearances and this excited him. However she had one thing wrong and he told her so.

"I have no intention of passing you off to anyone. As it stands now you will be mine. And I'd rather you be healthy." The shock on her face was stark as she stared at him, when abruptly the door opened and the same silver headed fox walked in.

"Oh, havin' a little chat ne?" Aizen had turned to acknowledge him, while the girl shrunk not liking that there were two of them now.

"Did'ja have fun?" he asked, coming to stand a couple feet from them, close enough he could 'see' the girl and her very much nude exterior. "Nah was she good?"

The former captain was aware of his pertinent stare and grew annoyed, moving so as to shield her from his sight. "Gin"

Smiling like always "Ne, did'ja like my little surprise?" he asked a knowing look, making Aizen frown in response.

"I would rather you had told me beforehand. It made for an interesting discovery, to say the least." His smile grew, thinking this was good but Aizen continued more stern.

"In the future there will be no such surprises." He warned his eyes dark. "Am I clear, Gin?"

The snake nodded not in the least bit concerned that his captain was upset. When he continued standing, not making a move to leave the fifth squad's captain glared stating without words what he wanted. The fox obeyed with one last look at the timid girl behind him, leaving them.

Aizen turned back to her, seeing her gaze still fixed at the door. He took a look at the untouched food, telling her "You will eat and sleep. Then later if you are still in pain you may bathe." Turning on his heel he walked to the door, taking a last glance back at her. "I will return later." Then he was gone.

Now finally alone she sat for a bit, as if still in shock before abruptly tears welled in her eyes and she lay back down, crying; the weight of everything that had happened came full force as she cried into the mattress, her home gone, lost in this world of night.


End file.
